This invention relates to disposable garments and their method of manufacture. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of making disposable garments generally intended for use under essentially sterile conditions.
While disposable garments formed of paper, plastic, or relatively inexpensive cloth are becoming increasingly popular for a wide variety of uses, a particularly important use for such garments is in the medical field. Such garments are used under isolation conditions and after such use cannot be reused, so they are disposed of to reduce the danger of contamination. However, the advantages obtained in using a disposable garment, such as the savings in time by elimination of the need for sterilization, must be balanced against the cost of such garments. Thus, the method of making a disposable garment must not significantly increase the cost of such a garment; otherwise patients may be deprived of the advantages which disposability provides.
An object of this invention is to provide a disposable garment which is simple to make, which utilizes most of the material from which it is made without substantial waste, and which can be worn by users of different size.
Another object of this invention is to provide a disposable garment suitable as a hospital gown for use by hospital staff, patients, and others in essentially sterile or isolation areas of the hospital.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a method of making a disposable garment which will fit users having varying sleeve and torso lengths and which can easily be secured to the waist, neck, and/or cuff areas of the user.
An overall object of this invention is to provide a method of making a disposable garment, which method features relatively few steps that are capable of being carried out rapidly and efficiently, permits the making of the garment without substantial waste, and utilizes adhesives rather than more expensive sewing operations.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of making a disposable gown which gown is not susceptible to contamination prior to use. One would not want to contaminate an isolation area of a hospital where a disposable gown is to be used by bringing into such an area contaminants from outside the area. Thus, it is advantageous to protect the outer surface of a disposable gown from contamination prior to use of the gown. With the method of this invention, the outer surface of a disposable gown is enclosed within the body of the gown prior to use and such contamination is avoided.